


I’m not a bad [boy], but I’ll do bad things with you

by be_my_ally (MrsLouisFelton)



Series: So it goes... [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual spanking, Discipline, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/Sub scenes, Dom/sub Play, Enthusiastic Consent, Flirting, I haven't decided what to do with Endgame but fic is set after, M/M, M/M/M, Peter is 21, Power Dynamics, Spanking, Steve is the toppiest top, Sub Peter Parker, Tony Stark Lives, Unbeta'd, and, authority kink, but it's implied that Steve also does it 24/7, dom/sub dynamics, domestic discipline dynamics, mention or allusion to spanking, no beta we die like men, slight power imbalance, this is set up as a scene, this makes it seem heavier than it is - its really just spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLouisFelton/pseuds/be_my_ally
Summary: It's been a few weeks since Steve, Tony and Peter got together and yet they still haven't done anything fun? Peter's had enough of waiting.-----“Please, Steve…Sir, can I, can you please, I deserve a…” Peter’s brain is melting, that’s the only reason he can think for why he’s humiliating himself so thoroughly, he had stumbled over his words when they’d negotiated before, but it was so much more embarrassing to be unable to say it now, right when it was about to actually happen.“I want you to say it, Peter.” How is Steve’s voice so deep? is it always like that and he just doesn’t usually notice?“A spanking.” He looks down, which doesn’t help because it puts his eyes level with Steve’s crotch, where Peter can (somewhat comfortingly) see the start of a bulge there too. It also doesn’t help since it makes him notice Steve’s outfit, his classic ‘old man chic’ as Tony would call it, a shirt and fairly high waisted trousers, which today are woollen, and Peter can already tell it’s going to rub against his stomach and thighs in a way that makes him shiver.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, mentioned:
Series: So it goes... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016827
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	I’m not a bad [boy], but I’ll do bad things with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, wow, I can’t believe how much has changed since I last posted - this year has been a fucking whirlwind and I’ve been exhausted for most of it, I’ve finally finished chapter 1 of this part two though! 
> 
> I do intend a second chapter, but equally the ending is left open so I've tagged the work as completed but may update at some point in the future. 
> 
> I’d love to do more in this little universe I’ve created but I’m an anxious little perfectionist so things tend to take a fairly long time - if anyone gets a spark of imagination from this please feel free to have a play around; I’d love to be tagged though if anything gets posted! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and kudos on the last one - it really does make my day when I get the email from ao3 and I do always see/read them even if it takes me a while to respond. 
> 
> In the endnotes I’ve attached the timeline for the MCU/the timeline I’ve adapted and been working with as well to hopefully make all of that a bit clearer without having to dedicate a ton of time to world building (I just don’t have the patience).

It’s been several weeks since their first kiss, weeks of nothing. Well, not quite nothing. There’s been a lot of kissing, a lot of making out. Tony pushing him against the workbenches of the lab when Bruce steps out, Steve grabbing him from behind in the kitchen and, on one particularly memorable occasion, all three of them on the couch. Peter, very willingly, being passed between the two of them.

Nothing else had taken place since then.

No games, no sex, no play.

Not even a discussion of anything deeper than kissing. Nothing, since their first week and sit-down discussion. It had taken place a few days after they had started their arrangement, three hours of torturous conversations, Peter stumbling and fumbling his words as he attempted to spell out, as they asked, exactly what he’s into and wants. His limits, his fantasies. They also discussed their shared fantasies and ideal scenarios, and Peter’s honestly confused what the point was if nothing is going to come of it.

Have they changed their minds? It’s been weeks. Was he just a plaything for a couple of weeks? Good for a make out and fooling around but nothing else?

No. He rolls over in bed, They’d just been too busy, and he knows that.

Peter himself, had been too busy, not just Steve and Tony. They’d all three agreed to take their time, and intellectually he’s aware of that, but he can’t help the little voice of insecurity telling him its something personal. Especially since they keep sending him away when things start to heat up a little. He didn’t sign up for a life of jerking off to the thought of the two of them together again. Been there and done that. Been there and done that for the last five years.

He turns over again for the fifth time in as many minutes and sighs, he just needed to get a grip on himself. He gets FRIDAY to put on some sort of rainforest noises and eventually he drops off to sleep.

He wakes the next morning early, despite the fitful night, to go for his normal run with Sam and Steve. He’s yawning as he leans on the wall by the elevator on the communal floor waiting for them to appear. Today though only Sam comes briskly through the large living space to meet him.

“ ‘Morning, …” Peter peers around him,

“Sorry kid, it’s just me today.” He shrugs, “Would’ve brought Buck but he threatened to shoot me if I pushed him out of bed again this week and to be honest… I don’t trust he won’t.” Peter forces a smile as he stretches his arms above his head, trying to stifle another yawn.

“No worries. No Steve today?” They hadn’t told the rest of the team yet about their recent relationship development, not for any real reason other than not wanting to shout about it when it was still so new. But, the slightly pitying look Sam gives him makes Peter think that he may know more than he’s letting on.

“Uh… no, he said he was sleeping in? He said something about him and Tony not seeing much of each other lately.” Peter feels his anxiety spike.

That hadn’t been what Steve had told him last night, he’d said they were going to take the day slow tomorrow, but hadn’t suggested that was a reason. That Peter really might be getting in the way somehow. Steve’s mention of taking the day slow last night was half of what had sent Peter spiralling, he knew he could have asked to join them (if he was brave enough) but he hadn’t, and he hadn’t been invited either.

And that’s the point. He keeps not being invited.

He nods, “Oh. Ok. Let’s go?” Sam looks at him funny for a second before nodding, immediately challenging him to a race and they head out.

Peter’s feet pound the pavement, and he laps Sam twice before slowing down to run together. Normally he’d be perfectly happy running alone with Sam but the consistent nights of little sleep, his anxious thoughts and now worrying specifically about something meant he was finding it difficult to cope with Sam’s chatter as they run at the same pace.

Clearly he nodded at the wrong place because the next thing he knows Sam is slowing down to almost a walk and is trying to talk to him about… his job prospects?

“You know, kid, I don’t want to make assumptions, and I know, from experience, how hard it can be when you don’t know what’s happening after you graduate college and you’re trying to find out who you are as a person and I don’t want you to be pushed into a role you don’t want to do? It just seems like lately, you’ve - “ Peter cuts Sam off in his head, shutting his ears as they turn the final corner back to the tower.

The very last thing he needed this morning was Sam’s less than subtle attempts to therapise him and his prolonged internship.

“That’s great Sam thanks for the advice! Gotta shower - see you later!” As soon as they reach the tower Peter’s off up the stairs, knowing that Sam would never willingly take the stairs the hundreds of floors up to get to the residential areas without his wings.

He showered as quickly as possible before flopping onto his bed and staring at his ceiling. He should probably ring MJ, or Shuri or even Ned for some advice, but part of him kinda just wants to forget his whole sorry situation, so he doesn’t, and at some point, he drifts off to sleep.

FRIDAY wakes him up a few hours later, it’s still morning (although just barely) and she has a message from Dr Banner inviting him to use the biochem equipment in his lab before he starts running another time and machine consuming project. Peter startles awake and groggily wipes his eyes; how is it possible he feels even worse for his impromptu nap? He’s no longer tired in the same way but he just feels tense, and an air of frustration seems to surround him, making him annoyed at himself for feeling so on edge, although he thinks that may have more to do with his lack of breakfast so far.

He reaches the labs after a detour to the kitchen to grab some cereal and a power bar and is pleased to be with Bruce. He’s a welcome breath of fresh air since he doesn’t even think to bring up Tony or Steve since they currently have no business in the biochem lab; which really is all he is focussing his attention on at the moment. Perhaps, a little too much if the bags under his eyes and crumpled clothing are any indications.

Peter and Bruce work companionably on the same project, for a little while but a few hours later Bruce heaves a sigh and heads towards the kitchenette in the corner of the room.

“ ‘ might call it a day soon and head to bed, finally, before I get started with the hard stuff tomorrow.” He pulls out various tea paraphernalia, all of which was completely unsuitable to the workshop setting, tiny glass cups and saucers and an intricately patterned large glass teapot are followed by little tubs and bags of tea leaves and herbs. Completely incongruous with the automatic hot water tap set into the wall.

Peter still doesn’t understand how, exactly Bruce Banner, tea-drinking eco-warrior turns into a giant green rage monster on occasion, they just don’t seem to relate to one another. Although, perhaps climate change does give him something else to be always angry at.

“We’re about done here anyway,” and Peter lazily scatters the screens to various corners and folders where they disappear from sight and heads over to where Bruce is now sat on one of the little lounge chairs in the corner, teapot on the coffee table and empty cup clearly insinuating he wants Peter to join him.

“Tony said that he’d probably appreciate your help this afternoon, although it’s slightly later than I think he thought it would be,” He pours the tea and Peter is thankful to have something to hold when he pushes the teacup towards him,

“Oh? I don’t know what he’s working on that he needs me for at the moment. He hasn’t spoken to me much lately.” The last part slips out before he can help it and he inwardly rolls his eyes; could he sound any more like a moody teenager right now. Bruce’s holding his teacup but his head is leant back against the rest of his chair and his eyes are closed. He’s quiet for a second,

“You know, Peter, Nat’s dropped into conversation a couple of times lately that she suspects something… more might be going on between you two, or you three, and you’ve been a bit distant lately. I know I’m not always the most present but if you need to talk about anything -“  
He sounds awkward and says all this with his eyes still closed, but a flash of warmth goes down Peter’s spine.

Almost immediately though that comforting warmth turns into embarrassment. He hates feeling like he’s out of place, and like he doesn’t know what he’s doing, and probably would like to vent to Bruce. But, suddenly he feels alarmingly protective over Tony and Steve and the idea that Natasha and Bruce could perceive any wrongdoing when this should be their honeymoon period, shockingly, upsets him even more than feeling left out by Steve and Tony at the moment,

“I appreciate that. Thank you, but it’s all fine.” Bruce peers at him over his teacup and Peter forces a smile, “Honestly, it’s all good, we’re good.” Bruce nods at him and finishes what’s in his cup.

“Well, I’m off to bed, maybe see what Tony wanted?” Peter holds back on rolling his eyes but smiles when Bruce looks back at him,

“Will do!”

———

The workshop lab with Tony was … not a good idea. He didn’t seem to want Peter for anything specific so they ended up at their own respective projects, Tony making comments and pointing out things that usually Peter would have found helpful. Today he was not so receptive.

After the fourth time in about twenty minutes that Tony had leant over and moved something on Peter’s schematic, he’d had enough. When he reached out again, Peter couldn’t stop the grunt of annoyance and pushed his chair away from the desk,

“Can you just like, back off for one freaking minute?” Tony was still leaning over but a shocked expression was coming over his face.

“Excuse me? What?”

“You keep crowding me when I’m clearly telling you I don’t want to deal with you at the moment!”

“What do you mean deal with me, kid, what’s wrong with you today? You usually don’t mi-“ He straightens up and takes a step back, clearly trying to give Peter some space.

Peter throws his hands up and interrupts, loudly. “STOP calling me kid! I’m 21! We’ve kissed! I’m NOT a little kid! Maybe you need to remember that!”

“Look, Peter, babe I don’t know what’s going on, but if was or is bothering you I’ll stop! Or, uh, try to, it may take a little while to break the habit.” He reached out a hand, “I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or any-” Peter rolls further away and stands up.

“And that’s another thing! Can you stop doing all the accommodating shit and all of this ‘we’re doing it at your pace’ crap and just admit you’ve changed your minds?”

“Jesus help me. Peter, we ARE going at your pace. Where the fuck is this coming from? I don’t even know what you’re talking about right now!”

“Oh well, that’s a first! Tony Stark not getting something!” Peter’s crossed his arms now, and Tony mirrors him.

“You know, you say stuff like that and it makes me think that I can get what Steve’s on about making you polish things.” Peter looks shocked.

“I’m not playing right now.”

“Oh, really?” He laughs, but it sounds a little mean, “You sure that’s not what you want? Is that what the problem is here? You’re feeling left out because we’re trying to be too nice?” His tone only makes Peter angrier,

“Nice! It’s not nice to keep doing stuff without me and not even asking me to be there! It’s not nice to make me feel childish saying this to you!” Tony takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a second but when he next speaks he’s a lot calmer.

“Right, Ok. I’m sorry you feel that way. It was not our intention. You’re an adult, and you should set your own pace. I’m sorry about that. You need to tell us this though, especially if we’re going to be playing and doing all sorts of things, you need to be clear with what you want.” Peter feels a lot of the fight disappear with the apology.

“Good. Ok then.” Tony opens his arms,

“You wanna come here then and makeup?” Peter does. A lot. After a few seconds huddled in Tony’s arms, cocooned in his woody slightly mechanical smell, Peter looks at him,

“I’m sorry too, that was so rude.” Tony smiles back,

“Well, perhaps, but I’m not exactly a model partner all the time so I can’t really judge.” Tony pulls him around, spinning them the other way so he can push Peter against the workbench. He captures Peter’s mouth, completely covering himself over him until Peter’s almost flat on the bench, Tony crouched over him. Tony leans back on an elbow and strokes a hand up Peter’s thigh, barely grazing over his crotch. Peter thrusts up and Tony laughs, putting his hand back where it can support him leaning over the top.

“Ok, so I’m gonna ask you now. Do you wanna go upstairs and we can find Steve and we can go slow, or do you want to play?” Peter wriggles. “No pressure either way.”

“I know, I know. I mean… would it be corny to say I think I’ve been bad?”

Tony laughs, kissing him again. “FRIDAY, call Steve.”

Peter looks up, “What, right now?”

“Why not?” Peter looks away a second,

“I don’t know! I didn’t realise it would be so easy.”

“Funny what happens when you ask for things.” Tony smiles, which takes the heat away but Peter still blushes. Tony sits up and pulls Peter to be sitting beside him, just as FRIDAY announces

“Connecting to Commander Rogers.”

“Hey doll, what do you need?”

“Well, Peter and I have just been having a chat and he’s feeling a bit left out,”

“Oh no, is he still there with you?”

“I’m here Steve, it’s fine. Tony and I have sorted it.”

“Good, you know kid you’re always welcome.”

“Uh actually Steve we’re not cal-“ Peter suddenly grabs Tony’s arm and shakes his head.

“Are you sure?” Peter nods,

“I like it.”

“What’s going on? FRIDAY, can I get video?” A projection pops up in front of Tony and Peter and one will have also appeared in front of Steve.

Steve. Who’s appeared on screen from near their bedroom window, clearly having just returned from working out, shirtless, and his skin shining ever so slightly with sweat.

“Um, Ok. Hi, Steve.” Peter mumbles, Tony’s silent for a second.

“Well It looks like the two of you have been having some fun,” He smirks, and Tony’s brain manages to come back online, he glances at Peter’s rumpled clothing and clearly bitten lips but can tell Peter’s still too busy staring at Steve to say much.

“So that’s actually what we called about, we were wondering and Peter was hoping, that you might like to play?”

“Play?” Peter’s head nods like a bobble toy at Steve’s question, “Oh. _Play_.” He laughs, “Have you discussed it? Is he sure he wants to right now? He doesn’t want to take it slow?” Peter shakes his head,

“No, Steve, please don’t make me wait any longer, please?” Steve hums,

“You want to, right now?”

“Like now now? Yes! Yes! Please Steve!” He turns to Tony, “We can do right now right?”

“Sure kid, we can do now. If that’s what you want?” He did. He really did.

“Yes oh my god please.”

“You gonna be a naughty boy for us Peter? Or a good boy?” All thoughts in Peter’s mind come to a screeching halt,

“Oh, my, god.” He’s breathless, Tony smiles and kisses the top of Peter’s head.

“Well, what’s it going to be?” Steve sounds stern and Peter squirms slightly, tucking himself closer into Tony.

“I…a good boy Steve! Of course!”

“Oh, of course, earlier he said he’s been a _bad_ boy.” Tony mocks him.

“Hmm, we’ll have to see.” Peter flushes red, and Tony laughs,

“What a pretty blush.”

“So, I’ll shower and then we’ll meet me in my study. We’ll start there?”

“Ok, darling, see you there.”

“Peter, do you remember what we discussed before? Do you wanna do that one?”

Peter nods, and Steve looks at him for a second before nodding and turning to Tony.

“Ok doll, like we discussed.” And then,

“Peter, you can wait for me in the corner in there - there’s only one free.” Peter goes slack-jawed, his brain completely offline at that pronouncement.

“I’ll make sure of it!” Tony’s tone of glee makes Steve (and Peter) smile,

“Super! See you soon!” He tells Friday to end the call and he beeps out of the room.

————————-

Tony grabs Peter’s hand and drags him into the study, it’s a study, rather than an office, if only because that seems to suit the manly wood tones of the space better. The dark desk, insanely tidy with a leather top and fancy silver pen balanced on it is as incongruous with the rest of the tower space as the canvases leaning against the wall. There’s a sturdy, comfy looking rolling desk chair on the side that Steve would usually sit, and on the other, there are two slightly less comfy looking armless chairs, along with a small leather loveseat against the other wall.

For some reason, he thinks it’s something to do with his _slight_ authority kink, this room does things to Peter. Tony smirks at him like he knows exactly what he’s thinking.

“I feel slightly like this is a clichè ‘wait ‘till your father gets home’ moment but, that’s the corner he means.” Peter’s mouth gapes, and he can feel his heartbeat starting to take off,

“How do you - ? Have you been discussing this?” Tony grins,

“Yep, we’ve been planning this since our chat weeks ago!” He looks at him and nods, “So off you pop, standing there until Steve gets down here.” Peter does as he’s told, his stomach clenching with simultaneous nerves, and his growing arousal.

“Hands on your head, or behind your neck Petey-pie, wouldn’t want _Commander_ Rogers to be disappointed by your posture would we?” Again, Peter wordless as he does as he’s told, but he’s forced to fidget from the feeling that it sends down his spine.

He stands there for no longer than ten minutes, his anticipation building until finally there's the quiet hiss of the elevator doors opening.

“I hear someone in here hasn’t been behaving themselves.” Peter’s breath hitches. Tony bounces over and Peter can hear them kissing for a moment,

“Popped him in the corner for you, as requested! I’ll just sit over here and watch. For now.” Peter can hear the sounds of Tony flinging himself into the rolling chair. Steve chuckles and winks at Tony behind Peter’s back who grins in response. Peter’s spidey-senses send the hairs on the back of his neck up, although he can’t actually hear anything before suddenly a hand grabs his wrist and pulls him around. Steve winks at him, and then releases his hand and crosses his arms.

“What behaviour! Do you have anything to say for yourself?” Steve looks down at him and doesn’t that just hit Peter just right, from his pretty much always impressive and intimidating height and size. He has kind eyes but he’s furrowed his brow as he gets into character.

His forearms becoming even more prominent and pronounced in that position, causing his sweater to stretch itself around the muscles there. It’s just so perfect, wonderfully paternal in a way that isn’t too much and yet still _sexy_ enough for Peter to notice.

“Uh….I was…” It takes a second to come up with an imagined indiscretion, so he goes with something close to the truth, “I was … in a bad mood all day, and rude to Tony.” Tony huffs a laugh, and Steve looks at Peter a moment longer than truly necessary, although with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes, causing Peter to shuffle his feet anxiously.

“I was in a bad mood, and rude to Tony…Sir.” Peter can hear Tony’s immediate intake of breath, and he suddenly finds it hard to draw a breath himself. How stupid that such a little comment could provoke such a severe reaction.

“Sir.” Peter nods, still anxiously wrapping his arms around himself and looking anywhere but directly at Steve. It works to portray the naughty boy image he’s attempting to maintain but also benefits him since he’s pretty sure if he stared too hard at Steve’s arms/face with that expression he might cum in his pants like a fifteen-year-old.

“Well, far as I can tell you were insecure, but that’s not a good enough excuse to act out like this.” Steve’s Brooklyn accent getting stronger with each word, it’s almost totally gone normally, unless he’s aroused or agitated. “C’mon over here now,” He reaches to pull Peter forward, and once again clasps his wrist to drag him towards him and the leather sofa, broad enough for him to sit down and spread his thighs slightly on.

“Don’t dawdle.” Peter truly can’t help but drag his feet and shoots a look at Tony, who’s pupils are blown wide and his breathing heavier than normal. Somehow though, these are the only outwards signs that’s he being affected by the performance taking place. He’s otherwise just sat there, so nonchalantly draped over the chair, in a way that can only be staged. It’s too casual.

“Ok now, seems like we didn’t even get time to go through all the rules properly before you needed to be taken down a few, but I’m gonna need you to be a good boy, and ask for what you deserve.” Peter just stares at him, as Steve wastes no time and drags him to stand to the side of him and then, suddenly, Peter’s shorts are around his ankles. Just his boxers remain up, but Steve hooks his fingers into them and waits.

“I’m waiting, Peter.” Steve continues to stare up at Peter’s face, his stern expression unchanging.

Peter swallows.

“Please, Steve…Sir, can I, can you please, I deserve a…” Peter’s brain is melting, that’s the only reason he can think for why he’s humiliating himself so thoroughly, he had stumbled over his words when they’d negotiated before, but it was so much more embarrassing to be unable to say it now, right when it was about to actually happen.

“I want you to say it, Peter.” How is Steve’s voice so deep? is it always like that and he just doesn’t usually notice?

“A spanking.” He looks down, which doesn’t help because it puts his eyes level with Steve’s crotch, where Peter can (somewhat comfortingly) see the start of a bulge there too. It also doesn’t help since it makes him notice Steve’s outfit, his classic ‘old man chic’ as Tony would call it, a shirt and fairly high waisted trousers, which today are _woollen_ , and Peter can already tell it’s going to rub against his stomach and thighs in a way that makes him shiver.

“Good boy.” And the next thing he knows he’s bare and upended over Steve’s lap, his hands fly out to catch him before he hits the floor going too far but it is clear this isn’t Steve’s first time, and that the strength in the arm that he immediately wrapped around Peter’s middle was more than enough to keep him solidly in place despite Peter’s powers.

“You don’t need to worry about being quiet or counting, or anything like that. Just keep your hands to yourself and we’ll be fine.”

And just like that, it begins. Peter can’t help but squeal and kick a leg out at the first slap, his eyes going wide - it’s not quite what he expected from his own (very brief) experience of the matter in bed, but its also not so different to what he anticipated; the stinginess of these first hard smacks is certainly a surprise and the immediate building heat takes him aback. However, as he suspected, he likes it. A lot. He breathes hard as he finds himself being turned on even more. He’s gasping as Steve’s hand slaps down and then brushes over with his fingertips before he pulls up to slap down again.

Steve changes from the stingy spanks to some that feel like they thud significantly more, putting his arm into it more than his wrist and keeps a steady circuit of his large palm coming down on first the left, then the right and then together, working his way up and down Peter’s ass. He’s had much worse pain than this and yet when Steve starts working his way further down his thighs he can’t help but attempt to roll out of place, and when a stingy smack hits his inner thigh he can’t help but shout in response,

“Fuck, Steve, Jesus, Please.” He doesn’t know quite what he expected to gain from that, but it resulted in Steve pulling him in ever closer and tighter,

“Excuse me? Language. Behave.” A harder slap than the previous comes down, although this time right on the join of his butt and thigh, he draws a sharp breath and can’t help the squirm;

“Please, Sir! Steve! Please please!” his legs kick up as Steve continues to hammer that same spot on both sides, “Steve! Stop!” he wriggles and attempts to throw himself to the side but Steve just tugs him back into the same position. Peter forgets himself for a second in the fog of it and bends himself impossibly back, his foot coming narrowly close to Steve’s head.

Steve stops completely, running a hand over Peter’s reddening flesh.

“Peter, if you’re not using your word, we’re doing this my way. And that means not stopping until I’m sure you’re done. Do I need to take my belt off for you to behave?”

Peter’s heart feels like it stops, all the blood rushing from his hanging head to his dick and he, mortifyingly, can feel the way it jerks up at that question. He’d okayed implements, and specifically a belt when they’d negotiated but the way Steve says it spikes a slight bit of fear in his heart, even if it is simultaneously shot with arousal.

“Because if you can’t concentrate on keeping your feet where they should be, and on why you’re being spanked then maybe I need to make you bend over the desk and count?” Peter doesn’t hear him, too caught up in attempting to process that question, but Tony shifts, his feet coming to rest on the desk drawers as he palms himself through his trousers a breathy

“Jesus Christ Steve.” slipping out, although he’s careful not to speak too loudly still, not wanting to interrupt the scene taking place. He doesn’t completely succeed although Peter doesn’t notice. Steve glances over to him grins before drawing his attention back to Peter stretched over his lap.

Peter can’t think, his brain is completely offline, he’s not sure he’ll ever be able to form sentences again. Steve lets him take a moment longer, “So, little boy, can you remember to behave where you are?” Peter finally regains his senses, his face absolutely burning now even more than it was before, a shaky,

“Ye-eees Steve, Sir! I can I behave I swear! I’ll behave!” Steve nods, and rubs Peters bottom once more, before lifting his palm up,

“Ok then, but remember what I’ve said.” Peter nods rigorously and Steve takes that as his queue, his hand smacking down with a fair amount of force. In even that brief interlude the colour had begun to pinken, rather than darken like he was used to seeing, Peter’s enhanced healing already beginning to take the sting out.

Well, Steve thinks, I don’t need to hold back as much as I thought.

So he doesn’t.

Peter loses all track of time as tears begin to pool in the corner of his eyes, smacked breathless as Steve continues to spank him impossibly hard. He’s now pleading profusely, although never uttering his safeword, begging Steve to stop.

A few minutes or so later, Steve begins concentrating on small little patches of flesh, reddening them almost to plum, before moving to the next spot, and this is the end of Peter’s tether - he bursts into noisy tears as Steve continues to spank him through it, and Peter can feel on instinct that it’s not as hard as it was but intellectually his brain has blurred to just noise, noise and feeling.

The heat he feels is indescribable, borne about from the consistence and strength of Steve’s hand and is unlike anything he’d ever felt before. He can, even in the fuzzy moments after Steve stops a second later, feel that the heat is receding somewhat, although it still burns. Steve loosens the arm around his waist, and rubs the small of Peter’s back, letting him come down from the tears and catch his breath. Peter can’t help but rock against Steve’s thighs, his thick, solid, thighs. And Steve brushes his hand lower, barely stroking his ass.

“You took that so, so well. Peter, I’m so proud of you. Up you come.” Peter moans, his brain only just beginning to come online. Steve hitches his arm around Peter’s thighs and pulls him up to sit straddling on his lap. The manhandling of it causes Peter’s dick to twitch and a bead of precum drips down. Peter tucks his head into Steve’s shoulder, wiping the remaining tears on his shirt and hiding his face until the redness goes down.

“Jesus. Steve, thank you.” He didn’t anticipate feeling so wiped out, and yet he does, although the warring feeling of desire is winning out currently.

“My pleasure.” He strokes Peter gently with his hand that’s still burning hot, and Peter squirms again, his sit spots brushing Steve’s trousers. Steve grips him closer, pulling him to a filthy kiss.

Tony finally interrupts, “Look at the mess he’s made, Christ Steve.” Tony speaks up, they break apart and grin before Steve lifts him up to lay him on the desk,

“I’m not sure he’s fully learnt his lesson yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a very detailed timeline for this verse but the basics are as follows:  
> MCU Peter’s birthday is accurate (10th August 2001)  
> 2016 - Spider’s bite (he’s 15)  
> 2017 - Civil War (he’s 16)  
> 2018 - Homecoming (16/17)  
> 2019 - Peter is 17 (as the Snap takes place in April) Thanos  
> 10th August 2019 - Peter is 18; he also graduates high school  
> 2020-2022 is College (he graduates in June and is 21 in the August)  
> Tony and Steve relationship:  
> 2009-2012 - Pepper and Tony, IM3 finishes the deal for her (this takes place in the same year as the events of assemble)  
> 2012-2017 - Tony and Steve, ends in Civil War (I’m not entirely sure why, I do know that Bucky didn’t kill Tony’s parents, but probably over a fundamental disagreement with the accords regardless of Bucky.)  
> 2017 - Tony reconnects with Pepper.  
> 2017-2019 - Tony and Pepper; worked until it didn’t, mainly because he came to the conclusion he really did not want kids and she doesn’t either, but she also doesn’t want to be second best to Steve.  
> 2020 - now (2022) - Tony and Steve reconciled and together. (Now with Peter)


End file.
